Hayley
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Hayley | jname=ユカリ | tmname=Yukari | image=Hayley.png | size=140px | caption=Artwork from My Pokémon Ranch| gender=Female | birthday=November 18 | hometown=Unknown | region=Unknown, possibly Sinnoh | relatives=Unknown | trainer=no | game=yes | generation= | games=My Pokémon Ranch }} Hayley (Japanese: ユカリ Yukari) is a friend of Bebe and the host of My Pokémon Ranch. Her appearance seems to be based on a midwestern American farmer. Her appearance in-game is created from Wii's avatar system. Every day that the visits their ranch, Hayley brings a Pokémon to the ranch. Sometimes she will bring a special Pokémon that she will trade to the player in exchange for a Wanted Pokémon. These Pokémon may know moves as the result of breeding or by using a Technical Machine. She also gives the player a in exchange for a when the Ranch reaches level 15, and a in exchange for an Egg when it reaches level 25. In the games Hayley founded and opened up a ranch, devoting it to Pokémon. She allows Trainers to deposit their Pokémon in her ranch for safe keeping. Like her good friend, Bebe, Hayley wishes to collect and analyze different Pokémon. Her dream is to build the world's biggest ranch, collecting information and data about all Pokémon, with the player's help. Initially, the ranch can hold no more than 999 Pokémon, but once this target is reached, an upgrade allows storage of up to 1500 Pokémon. Once a player has stored Pokémon for the first time, Hayley will take the player's Pokédex data and from it, request "Wanted Pokémon"; Pokémon that are not yet in the player's Pokédex. If all of a player's Wanted posts expire, Hayley will occasionally ask the player to connect their DS so new ones can be made. Pokémon Not only does Hayley take care of the player's Pokémon on the ranch, but she also owns her own Pokémon, which she can trade for the player's Pokémon on the ranch. Whenever the player brings in one of the "Wanted Pokémon" in the game My Pokémon Ranch, Hayley will offer to trade one of her Pokémon for it, and the Pokémon received will know a TM move, Egg move, or have something else that makes them unique. Although she can bring almost any type of Pokémon to the ranch on any given day, only the Pokémon listed here will be offered. All of these Pokémon will have the OT Hayley (English), ユカリ (Japanese), EULALIE (French), EUKALIA (Germany), GIULIA (Italian), EULALIA (Spanish) and the Trainer ID number 01000. She also owns some highly rare, legendary Pokémon as well: and . Once 250 Pokémon are present on the ranch, it will expand and jump to a new level. When this level is reached, she will add a new Pokémon to the "Wanted" board, . When Leafeon is brought to the ranch, she will offer to trade it for her . When 999 Pokémon are present, the ranch will expand and jump to level 25, the maximum level. Once this level is reached, a new wanted Pokémon will be added. Hayley now asks for any Pokémon . When the Egg is brought, she will offer to trade it for her Mew. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia V, Hayley appears alongside Bebe after her house was transported near Hayley's ranch. This was a result of and causing a distortion in the space-time continuum while fighting each other. Names Category:My Pokémon Ranch Category:Manga characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon de:Eukalia es:Eulalia fr:Eulalie it:Giulia ja:ユカリ zh:由香里